Flash
by MaariaCB
Summary: 158 fotos hacen que Emma esté enamorada hasta las trancas de Will. M-Rated por próximas escenas de sexo.
1. I

**FLASH**

**I.**

Aquí estoy yo, en mi cuarto, sentada en el suelo, colocando todas las fotos que guardo bajo llave. Mis fotos. Cada una de las fotos están en el suelo sin dejar un solo espacio libre. ¿Y qué es lo que tienen todas en común? Will. Will Schuester, el chico más guapo y atractivo que hay sobre la faz de la Tierra. Ese chico que me tiene embelesada desde hace muchísimo tiempo, tanto que ni lo recuerdo. Ese chico alto, musculoso, con el pelo dorado y rizado, encantador y popular. El prototipo de hombre perfecto que una aislada social suele tener pero todo lo que piensa con él, por desgracia, son simples fantasías, como lo que estoy haciendo yo ahora mismo. Mirar esas fotos solo me sirven para hacerme esos ilusos sueños que nunca se cumplirán. Nunca, lo tengo asumido. ¿En que se iba a fijar un chico como él en una chica como yo? Yo, que soy una aislada social con OCD que repele a la gente, nunca tendré una oportunidad.

Siempre que llego a este punto de mi reflexión empiezo a llorar, es mi punto débil. Que tonta soy. Las recojo poco a poco, soltando una lágrima en cada foto. Se me hacen interminables las 158 fotos que le he echo a él mientras no miraba; en el recreo, en las fiestas, cuando me lo encuentro por la calle... Siempre que lo veo salta unos cuantos flashes, creo que hasta mi cámara le quiere.

Mi cámara, mi gran amiga, y única también. Ella sabe lo mucho que me gusta Will, supongo que 158 fotos que le he hecho han sido gracias a ella.

Llaman a la puerta y recojo rápidamente las fotos que me quedan y las meto debajo de mi cama. Se escuchan gritos de mi hermano gemelo diciendo que ya está la comida y le contesto limpiándome las lágrimas.

Somos tan iguales pero tan diferentes. Tenemos el mismo pelo pelirrojo con algunos tirabuzones, los mismos ojos color miel, la misma piel algo pálida por el hecho de ser pelirrojos. Pero somos completamente diferentes; él es el quarterback del equipo, el chico más popular del instituto y yo, pues soy la hermana rara maniática del quarterback a la que siempre apartan, la que siempre come sola en la cafetería, a la que siempre la eligen la última, la que nadie tiene confianza en ella... Creo que soy una deshonra para mi hermano y para mis padres...

Bajo y me siento en la mesa para cenar. Como siempre mis padres me miran y pasan de mí, aún sabiendo que he estado llorando, y, como siempre, le dan dos besos a mi hermano por haber jugado tan bien en el partido de hoy. Odio los viernes, ¿por qué existen? Los viernes es cuando todos se lo pasan bien, van a los partidos, a fiestas... Claro, los odio porque se lo pasan bien no como yo que me quedo en mi casa viendo las fotos de Will arriba en mi cuarto llorando porque se que no conseguiré. Joder, mi vida es una mierda.

Empiezo a cenar mirando siempre hacia abajo, no quiero ni verlos, pero mi madre empieza a hablar:

-Emma, ¿sabes que gracias a tu hermano el instituto ha ganado no? -dice con un tono de satisfacción y superioridad sobre mí-

-Si mamá, John es el mejor de todos, el colegio le necesita. -digo-

Lo digo como una autómata, que es como siempre lo digo cuando emplea ese tono que me irrita. Gracias mamá y papá por refregarme en la cara que él es mejor, me subís muchísimo los ánimos.

Cuando termino de comer, dejo los cubiertos en la mesa con fuerza, haciendo que sonase el impacto de ellos contra la mesa. Me irrito tanto. Algunas veces intento que esto se acabe de cualquier forma.

Subo a mi habitación y me tumbo en la cama boca abajo para poder llorar tranquila. No puedo más. Quiero que se acabe esto de una vez por todas pero un sonido me asusta, llaman a la puerta y, como siempre, mis padres me ordenan a que abra. No tengo más remedio que hacerlo, así me dejarán en paz toda la noche. Cuando abro me encuentro a alguien muy querido por mis padres y por mi hermano, y por mí también, Will.

-Emma, está John?

Me quedo mirándole a sus ojos grises que me encantan mientras me doy cuenta de que me está hablando.

-Ehhm, ¿qué me has dicho?

-Que si está tu hermano, quiero hablar con él -dice mirando el interior de la casa para ver si lo ve-

-Eehm, sí, pasa, está en el comedor con mis padres, ¿quieres algo? -digo-

Esto es algo que siempre digo, ya que es lo que mis padres quieren que diga, pero siempre que viene Will lo digo con otro tono, siempre sonriendo.

-No, gracias Emma -dice pasando al salón-

-Hola Will! -dice mi madre levantándose de la silla dándole dos fuertes besos-

Siempre he pensado que Will era su segundo hijo ya que yo no existo para ellos

-Hola Sra. Pillsbury -dice él con su dulce voz- ¿Puedo robarle a su hijo un momentito?

-Claro Will, llévatelo.

Will y mi hermano se van a la sala de estar y empiezan a hablar. Quiero saber de que hablan pero si voy, me descubrirán espiándoles y no quiero que mi hermano y yo tengamos otra pelea en la que saldré perdiendo yo ya que tiene a mis padres a su lado.

Voy a la cocina y cojo el postre, un yogur, algo dulce me vendría bien. Paso por el comedor y mi hermano se dirige hacia aquí con Will.

-Mamá, ¿puedo ir a casa de Charlie? Están haciendo una fiesta. -pone su odiosa cara de pedir-

-Claro hijo mío, estoy tan orgullosa de ti -en ese instante me mira orgullosa de mi hermano con el fin de fastidiarme y que me sienta envidiosa- Puedes ir a la fiesta y volver a la hora que quieras. -sonríe-

-Gracias mamá, muchas gracias -le da un abrazo falso y se va-

Paso de estar más aquí en el salón, no puedo ver a mis padres así que me voy a mi habitación, me termino el postre y me pongo a leer un libro que tanto me gusta, Insurgente. Leer algunas veces hace que me desconecte de todo, algo que necesito ahora urgentemente pero los pensamientos ya me vienen a la cabeza; seguro que Will y mi hermano beberán y se tomarán cualquier cosa con el fin de seguir pareciendo enrollados. Yo no quiero que se emborrache porque no quiero que se haga daño, y sí, estoy hablando de Will.

Dejo el libro en mi mesilla de noche y me dispongo a dormir, si es que puedo. Solo con recordar su preciosa cara que tenía hoy, gracias a la alegría de haber ganado, me costará dormir, pero bueno, lo intentaré.

* * *

**Bueno chicos, ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. Este fic es el primero que hago y espero que lo recibáis bien. Si hay algo que no os guste o que os parezca raro, me lo decís, quiero saber a partir de vosotros como hacer el próximo. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. No os olvidéis de los reviews.  
**

**Un besito,**

**María.**


	2. II

**Lo siento chicos por no publicar, he pasado una semana llena de exámenes y tampoco he tenido mucha inspiración últimamente. A partir de ahora intentaré subir un cap cada semana para que no sufráis mucho. Besitos y espero que os guste.**

* * *

**II.**

Suena el despertador y empieza un nuevo día. Ya está mi madre dando golpes en la puerta para que me despierte mientras que mi hermano sigue durmiendo. Me visto y bajo a hacerle el desayuno, como siempre; es el favorito, hay que cuidarlo... Ts, vaya injusticia, me quiero ir algún día de aquí y para el este verano podré, por fin. Termino de preparar su desayuno: un zumo de naranja y unas tostadas en su punto justo, para que el príncipe esté agusto. Resoplo y lo dejo en la mesa. Mientras he preparado su desayuno también he hecho el mío, un bol de cereales corriente y moliente. Me siento y ni siquiera espero a que vengan mis padres y mi hermano, contra menos tiempo esté aquí, mejor. Justo cuando termino llegan, mi padre le baja la maleta y mi madre la ropa, como si de un rey se tratase. Me levanto y cojo la maleta.

- Adiós, me voy. - digo -

Ni caso, no me han hecho ni caso, bah, paso. Salgo de mi casa y huelo a libertad, desearía estar aquí y nunca más entrar. Sigo caminando tranquila por la calle, el cielo está despejado después de 2 semanas y los pájaros cantan. Algo me dice por dentro de que va a ser un buen día, esperemos.

Llego al instituto y veo a todos felices, como yo, que el día esté así nos cambia a todos. Y allí está John. John, mi pesadilla, siempre está ahí fastidiándolo todo. Paso por al lado y se empiezan a reír. Se que es de mí, ¿de quién sería?

-Uf, ya está ahí mi pesada hermana -dice mi hermano riéndose- Vamos a reírnos chicos, hoy el día está de nuestra parte. -coge un poco de barro y me lo tira haciendo que suelte un grito- Vamos chicos -dice él animando por lo que sus amigos lo hacen así que cierro los ojos para no sufrir tanto-

Pero llegado a un momento paran y no sé por qué por lo que abro los ojos y el sol me da el reflejo. ¿Tanto tiempo he estado sin mirar? Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro a Will detrás de mí con barro en la cara; alguien le habrá dado sin querer al apuntar mal hacia mí. Will me aparta con su perfecto brazo y va hacia John a darle un puñetazo. Por una parte quiero que le de, se lo merece, pero por otra estoy confundida, ¿tanto le ha molestado un poco de barro en la cara? Will, al terminar de darle el puñetazo, se dirige andando hacia el instituto y le sigo hasta el baño. Estoy muy confusa, quiero preguntarle aunque no tengamos mucha confianza.

- Emma, déjame un momento por favor -dice él con las lágrimas en los ojos-

No sé si hacerlo, no puedo verlo llorar, es superior a mis fuerzas.

- Will, te puedo ayudar ¿sabes? Estoy acostumbrada aunque me moleste tanto... -suspiro- Si quieres te ayudo a limpiarte, es un poco difícil.

- No, vete, necesito estar solo -dice mientras intenta quitarse el barro- Mierda, esto no se quita, joder.

- Anda, déjame que te ayude -saco unas cuantas toallitas de la mochila- Hay que venir preparada -sonrío para tranquilizarlo un poco y le doy una que la acepta por lo que hace que sonría más-

- Gracias -me mira con los ojos llorosos- ¿Cómo dices que se quita?

Me acabo de dar cuenta que nunca lo he visto llorar, siempre le he visto un chico algo superficial pero guapísimo a más no poder.

- Mira, coge un poco de jabón -echo un poco de jabón en la toallita- Ahora expándelo por la toallita con un poco de agua y se te quitará -sonrío y lo hago para que vea como se hace- Es fácil -me fijo en su cuerpo con esa camiseta que hace que se le marque sus perfectos músculos- Menos mal que no se te ha manchado la camiseta, es lo peor, es lo más díficil -me mira la camiseta-

- Pues creo que te va a costar entonces -se ríe levemente y sigue limpiándose la cara-

- Mierda, a ver si se quita, que no creo... -me intento quitar el barro pero nada, ahí se queda- Mi camiseta favorita -retuerzo la boca y sigo limpiándome la cara pero Will me sorprende porque ha cogido mi camiseta- Will, qué...

- Shh, espera que con precisión seguro que se quita -refriega con fuerza pero no se va- Pues nada, tú tenías razón -se ríe por lo que yo sonrío y después me río, me gusta que esté contento- Hay que escuchar a las profesionales -se ríe levemente pero a mí me ha dolido un poco así que suspiro y miro hacia otro lado- Eehm, lo siento, no he querido decirlo así, me he pasado -me mira pero paso de él-

- Sí, claro, no pasa nada... -me termino de limpiar la cara y tiro la toallita- Ha sido un placer ayudarte -sonrío para disimular mi dolor pero me coge de la muñeca y me sorprendo, me ha cogido de la muñeca-

- Emma, de verdad, no lo he querido decir con esa intención, ¿me perdonas? -me mira a los ojos y me quedo embelesada mirándolos, esos ojos tan bonitos- ¿Emma? ¿Me perdonas?

- Eehm, claro, claro -digo algo más feliz- Claro, no pasa nada -sonrío- Will, vas a llegar con retraso a clase, tienes biología y como llegues tarde la profesora se va a enfadar -se ríe-

- ¿Cómo sabes que tengo biología? -me mira extrañado-

- Pues... -digo nerviosa, me ha cogido, me sé todo su horario por mi hermano, ya que está en su clase- mi hermano está en tu clase... Me sé su horario ya que... -no debo decirlo, no debo decir que soy como una esclava en mi casa-

- ¿Que vives en tu casa como una sirvienta? -me mira con un poco de preocupación en sus ojos-

- Eehm... -miro hacia abajo avergonzada-

- Emma, me doy cuenta cada vez que voy a tu casa... No creo que... -sigue mirándome- Que deberías vivir... Así... -dice con miedo-

- Eehm... Bueno... No me siento muy agusto que digamos... Pero es mi familia y... -suspiro- Will, por favor, vamos a dejar de hablar de ésto... -le miro suplicándole y él me mira durante un momento-

- Vale, como tú quieras Emma -sonríe para tranquilizarme y me enamora, nunca lo he conocido así, siempre ha sido ese chico popular y sin personalidad, o por lo menos, eso creía-

- Gracias Will, no es que sea muy... agradable de contar -salen del baño y andan lentamente por el pasillo- Will, se que no debería pero... ¿tanto puede hacer un poco de barro para hacer que llores? -le miro expectante aunque no me espero mucho-

- Pues... -suena la campana con la que empiezan las clases- Bueno, tengo que entrar... Adiós Emma, me ha encantado hablar contigo, de verdad, a ver si repetimos -me sonríe y pasa por al lado el indeseado que nos manda una mirada desafiante y Will bufa- Adiós Emma -me sonríe por última vez y se mete en la clase-

Es la conversación más larga que he tenido con él, estoy... excitada. Es tan dulce y tan guapo y tan... perfecto. Hoy agradezco a mi hermano, aunque sea como es. Gracias a él he podido conocer a un Will que nunca he conocido pero que me encanta, mucho más que el Will superficial que conocía. Hoy ya es un gran día.


End file.
